versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Wisp
Mother Wisp 'is a supporting character, corrupted by the power of the Wisp energy drainer and turned into the Nega-Mother Wisp to serve as the final boss of Sonic Colors DS. Background Once a peaceful species living on Planet Wisp, the Wisp race led by the Mother Wisp were captured and corrupted by Eggman in order to power his Mind Control Cannon and subjugate the world. Mother Wisp in particular was corrupted into the Nega-Mother Wisp and forced to fight Super Sonic. Thankfully, she was restored to her normal state, and continues to lead the Wisp race. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level '(Far superior to the standard Wisps, including the Nega Wisps, who combined together created a black hole that sucked in the entirety of Eggman's planet-sized Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park) | '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Fought against Super Sonic '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Should be superior to the Laser Wisp, which can move at lightspeed) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '''(Could fight and keep up with Super Sonic) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level | Large Planet Level, '''possibly '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Creation, Teleportation '''Intelligence: High '(Has led the Wisp race as their mother for many years) | '''Animalistic '(Has the same mindset as the corrupted Nega Wisps) 'Stamina: High '(Could fight against Super Sonic for a lengthy period of time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''As Nega-Mother Wisp, she can create small projectiles of darkness. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Mother Wisp can use her natural Hyper-Go-On Energy to create lasers. * '''Creation: '''Can use Hyper-Go On Energy to make energy-based roads in the sky, or even entire planets. * '''Teleportation/Flight: '''Mother Wisps' main method of traversal. Techniques * None notable. Equipment * None notable. Key '''Mother Wisp | Nega Mother Wisp Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to the Quake and Cube Wisps, which can create shockwaves by hitting the ground. * Can output more power than Ivory Lightning, which strikes with the force of a lightning bolt. * More powerful than the Void and Asteroid Wisps, which can make black holes. Speed/Reactions * Outpaced the stars when fighting Super Sonic. * Superior to Ivory Lightning, which can move at the speed of lightning. Durability/Endurance * Could endure many hits from Super Sonic. Skill/Intelligence * Successfully protects the entire Wisp race. * Escaped from captivity from within Eggman's base. Powerscaling Although Mother Wisp in her normal form rarely fights others, her status as the Mother Wisp makes her the most powerful of all the Wisps, and thus should be superior to any of their feats. As the Nega-Mother Wisp, she could fight against Super Sonic and stagger him with her attacks, and thus should be somewhat comparable to him. Weaknesses * Draining her Hyper-Go On turns her into a Nega-Wisp. * Somewhat pacifistic normally. * The bulb on her head is a weak point in her Nega-Wisp form. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:SEGA Category:Heroes Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters